Emmett Holliday
Personality Emmett is very active. He likes to play around, and doesn’t like when things get too serious. At home, his mom would describe him as “Busy”, his dad as “Incompetent” and his brothers always called him “A big presence”. He gets bored really quick, and desires to be in a constant state of excitement. With a complete lack of moral compass, he does what he deems the most fun. He doesn’t have a very “strong” personality, as in he doesn’t withstand pain that much, and he gets scared. He does deal with this in his own way. Pain is the cost of having fun, he feels, and being scared is part of the thrill. Emmett doesn't resort to simple thieving for his day-to-day life, as he doesn’t see it as fun. He might try to rob ya if you look like you can give him a good chase though. In more serious situations he either gets very silent, or uncomfortable. He doesn’t like dealing with them, and never forces them. He isn’t concerned with how his parents were going to pay the rent that week, or that his brothers girlfriend died of tuberculosis. He has a bit of a detachment to people their more serious side. He doesn’t see people as friends, more as means to an end. You might be having the night of your life with him, but he’ll leave you hanging once he loses interest. Emmett is also a bit clumsy, and never thinks through a situation before he goes in. What’s the fun if you already know result? This results in him getting beaten up and fucked over more than he’d like to admit. Appearance Emmett is a short boy, standing at 5’ 4”. He is very lean, and it makes his body a bit childish. He has the physique of a runner, which means he has a lot of muscles, but he isn’t buff. His face shows defined features, and he has very present cheekbones and a strong jawline. His very thick hair is pitch black and hangs to the sides of his face. ( Hair Reference point) His skin is light brownish, which get contrasted by the very light brue-grayish of his eyes. He usually wears a poncho without a shirt underneath, with big cloth pants. He wears very thick, high mountain climbing shoes, with little spikes on the bottom which gives him grip on slopes and icy areas. He also always has his flask on him. History Prior to the start of the RP Emmett's history prior to the events of Gunpowder is unknown. He has been active as an outlaw, but for how long is unknown. During the RP An early act of Emmett was the theft of a handful of gold, combined with vandalism in the mine were the gold was located. Soon after this, Emmett popped up near Fairbell, where he took a bull for a joyride. During this joyride, he destroyed the ranch of the Cielo family, and broke the legs of their daughter, Agnes. After these events, Emmett retreated to the outskirts of Fairbell. Here he got confronted by Ezekiel, who took Emmett down and placed Jegudiel's Mark upon him. This spell limits a person in their personal freedom, disallowing them to commit any biblical sin. Weak from the fight, Emmett left Ezekiel, but ended up fighting some Fairbell locals. Admitting defeat, again, he fled until he accidently came up on Antonio Culebra and his companions. Begging for his life, he convinced Antonio to take him along, mainly through the gullibility of his companion Buck. After Ezekiel's hex left a burning cross in Emmett's forehead, he managed to convince Buck he was a demon. Antonio Culebra reluctantly dragged him to his hideout in Larkin, where Antonio's mother removed the hex from Emmett. In return, Emmett was bound to Antonio by an agreement. This agreement lasted only a day, however, as the following day Rex Flinders launched an attack on the Culebras. Motives unclear, as most is about Rex, Emmett ended up allying with Rex after the man defeated him, and bound Emmett with (yet another) a hex. A battle broke out between Rex and Antonio, and Emmett and Antonio's pet lizard, resulting in a victory for Emmett and Rex. Emmett ended running errands for Rex, having to break out Rex's goons from prison. His attempt at a jailbreak coincided with an interrogation done by Alex, and the two engaged in combat. Alex almost took Emmett down, but he escaped, and made it out with 2 of the prisoners. After being told where Rex's base was located, Emmett killed both goons, which were his first murders. As the alliance between Rex and Emmett was begrudged on Emmett's side, he had decided to pull a little rebellion. Returning to the base, planning to lie about the events, Emmett found out Rex was not in his base, and got the command to retrieve weapons from the weapon dealer, together with the two (now dead) goons. Emmett met up with the weapon dealer, and defeated him in combat, destroying his stock, and possibly killing him. The same day, Emmett showed up during the burning of the Fairbell church, and tried to battle both Sister Tess and Ezekiel, neither of them really paying attention to him. The two fought until exhaustion, leaving Sister Tess to make an attempt at Ezekiel's life in her weakness. However, Emmett snapped her neck, and threw her body outside, revealing he had also captured Agnes, and fled the scene. To lose the hex placed on him by Rex, Emmett fled to Soup, a nullification expert based in Fairbell, where he lost the spell placed upon him. After this, he took the kidnapped Agnes and dragged her far out of Fairbell, to the desolated flatlands of the Great Chasm. During his time away from the city together with the captive Agnes, Emmett ended up getting involved with a group fight, in which most participants died, except for Emmett, Agnes, and a follower of Tess, whose tongue Emmett cut out. Escaping the mess that he left behind, Emmett and his captive encountered a shack hidden away amidst the desert, which contained Legion. Her ability to absorb people in her essence with permission took Agnes away, and escaped said shack. Legion absorbed Agnes's ability to heal with her, which she used to heal Ezekiel back in Fairbell, which let in a three way confrontation between Emmett, Legion and Ezekiel. In this stand-off, Legion was able to absorb Emmett, and in the end was killed by Ezekiel. Killing Legion restored the people she absorbed at the location it happened. Victims took memories of others, and Emmett suddenly was left with an incredible urge to visit a certain location. At this location he met another victim of Legion, who had killed her father as she was working on Emmett's emotional state. Conversing with him about it, they started a fight, but her lack of skill and magic allowed Emmett to just toy with her. Both of them got kidnapped and brought before four individuals and associates of Tess, who killed the girl, and experimented on Emmett, trying to turn him into a living spellbook. The experiment went wrong however, and Emmett got overcharged with magical power, only to disappear in a flash of light. Weaponry Emmett uses two kinds of weaponry. His main offensive weapon is his pair of boots, which are spiked at the bottom. Originally intended to assist hikers, the boots now serve as a way for Emmett to puncture people. Emmett also uses a Deringer pocket pistol, however he does not carry bullets. The gun is merely a way for him to channel his Frozen Bullet spell. Spells Stock Spells: *Minor Healing *Minor Nullification *Blink *Moderate Healing *Moderate Nullification Special Spells: *'Frost Breath' - Emmett breathes out freezing all water in front of him. Only water freezes instantly, other things just get a very cold wind to the face. It’s mostly used offensively to freeze enemies after he made them wet, inflicting pain. He can also use it as a utility spell. *'Frozen Bullets - '''Emmett draws all water from the air and forces it in the magazine of the gun, and freezes it. These bullets don’t penetrate skin, but they go for brute force. It’s meant to break bones, and bruise the enemy, while leaving minimal clean up. *'Frozen Horns - '''Emmett creates two horns on his forehead, that allow him to headbutt, and protect his head from trauma. They're stronger than ice in structure, meaning they won't shatter as quickly. Emmett's eyes light up blue when active. Crimes & Bounty *Petty Thievery *Property Damage, thrice accused *Harrasment *Mayhem *Assistment with Jail break *Child cruelty *Kidnapping Trivia *Emmett gets food by blinking into houses, grabbing as much food as he can, and blinking out again. *Emmett does not swear. Category:Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Water Magic Users